The Heart Grows Fonder
by jstarr713
Summary: Tyler leaves Mystic Falls with Jules much to the dismay of Caroline.


A/N Since the Vampire Diaries writers are failing at bringing the Forwood love here's another one shot. Before that, who else thought the scene where he talked to Matt was so sweet? He loves Caroline! But the idiot leaves her to go with that Jules. I hate Jules. On with the Forwood love.

Caroline was sitting on her bed when she heard someone outside. As she neared the door she smelled Tyler. She locked the door, but still expected him to weasel (or should she think wolf) his way in. He didn't and it upset Caroline that it upset her he didn't. Tyler walked away from her and drove away from Mystic Falls.

To say Caroline was upset was an understatement. She wanted to go find Tyler, tear his heart out, find a way to save him, kiss him and then repeat. He had been gone for two weeks. Two weeks and all he'd left was a letter to his mom.

"How dare he do this to me. I could have died helping him. I protected him. His wolf friends tortured me and he can't even call!" Caroline had been ranting for a good 20 minutes. Bonnie and Jeremy had been wondering how to sneak off and make out for 20 minutes. Caroline noticed the looks they gave each other as she finished.

"I'm sorry. You guys came on a date and here I am going on and on and-"

Jeremy had to stop her.

"Caroline! We get it. Look we are sorry about Tyler. Maybe you should go for a walk and get some fresh air." Caroline looked at Bonnie. This is the part where the best friend tells her to stay and cry on her shoulder. Bonnie, however, was busy playing footsie. Caroline sighs.

"Fine. I'll go and leave you two to it." She'd barely left the table when Bonnie attacked Jeremy's face. It left Caroline to wonder if some witches were succubi. Before she could get out the door she ran, literally, into Matt. She'd been avoiding him and had done well until deciding to go to the Grill. She knew she should have bothered Elena instead.

"Caroline. I've been looking for you."

"Yeah. I've been busy. In fact I have to go do some business."

"Caroline please.I wanted to say sorry. Tyler explained-"

"Tyler?"

"Yeah. He told me you'd been helping him. That he fell for you, but you said you loved me."

"He-I-he-what?"

"Yeah. Look I was wondering if-" Caroline stopped listening. _He fell for me, then he left. He left me. That son of a-_

"Caroline?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go out tomorrow." Caroline looked into his eyes and was suprised. Looking into his eyes did nothing for her anymore. Not even a twinge.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I loved you Matt. I really did. But then Tyler needed me and I was there for him. Then I saw him, I mean really saw him. He was more than just an asshole jock. And I-"

"Fell for him." It was a statement, not a question.

" I'm-"

"It's okay. I get it." Matt smiled, a genuine smile although he was hurt. Caroline hugged him and sighed.

"I hope we can still be friends."

"I'd like that Caroline." She smiled and then practically ran out the door. When she finds Tyler, he is in so much trouble. The bad news was that she had no idea where to start. She thought for a minute. _BONNIE!_

She ran back into the Grill and pulled Bonnie away from Jeremy.

"I need your help." Jeremy started banging his head on the table. Bonnie giggled.

"Come on. I will make it up to you later."

"I so didn't need to hear that."

"Do you need my help or not?" 20 minutes later they were at Bonnie's house performing a tracking spell. Caroline was pacing the floor and Jeremy was staring at the beauty of Bonnie in her element.

"Done. He's at the Burning Ashes motel in Phoenix."

"Okay. I'm going to go get my Tyler from that bitch."

"Your Tyler? I think someone is in looove."

"Shut it Jeremy. I'll see you two in a few days with Tyler. Unless I've killed him first." Caroline vamp sped out the door.

"I get hot when you get all bewitched on me." Bonnie smiled and pulled him to her.

"Well let me show you another trick."

Jules went out, leaving Tyler to watch TV at the hotel. They're headed to her place in California after she met up with some friends. They had to be quick as the full moon was in a few days. Tyler sighed and looked at his picture of Caroline. He shouldn't have brought it, but he needed some piece of her with him. There was an urgent knock on the door. Tyler was confused, Jules never knocked. _It's probably the maid. _Tyler was knocked down as soon as he opened the door. Caroline slammed the door behind her.

"How could you leave me? You didn't even have the balls to say goodbye!" Tyler got up and walked towards her.

"Caroline I-"

"Would it have been **that** hard to call or text or leave a letter or a telegram? Hell, I would have taken a smoke signal."

"Caroline-"

"And JULES! You ran off with that tramp. How could you after all she's done? Do you really think a life with her is better than one with me? Am I really that bad? Do you know how worried I was? Why do I even think you care? Go on and call your girlfriend and you can stab me in the heart. For real this time, not emotionally. Go on,get a wooden stake. What are you waitin-"

Tyler cut her off with a kiss. That kiss became another and another until their clothes were scattered on the floor. Caroline snuggled into Tyler's chest.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"How could you ever think that? I was stupid Caroline. I thought they could help me be human again. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You don't need to be human. I'll take you no matter what you are. And I'm sure you're a gorgeous wolf. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are because I'm not. And I never will be." Tyler smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"So you missed me?"

"You know I did. I ran half the way here before I hitched a ride. I wasn't sure whether to beat or kiss you."

"You did more than kiss me."

"Yeah well you owed me the stress release." They laid there for awhile and enjoyed holding each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Tyler looked down at Caroline.

"What?"

"Did you really tell Matt you loved me?"

"I didn't use those exact words."

"Could you?"

"Will you?" Tyler stared into her eyes.

"I love you."

"You better for all the trouble you've put me through."

"Caroline." She giggled.

"I love you too. But I will kill you if you leave me again." Tyler smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The door opened and Jules stormed in.

"Get the hell-" Then she noticed the couple in bed.

"Oh."

"Jules I-"

"I get it. Just stay with me for the full moon and then you can go back home." She gave him direction, grabbed her stuff and left. Tyler couldn't believe it was that easy, but losing so many friends changes people.

"Do you want to go back home?" Caroline asked afraid of the answer.

"I want to go where ever you are."

"Good because I want to go designer shopping in L.A. and you're paying."

Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"Do you promise not to bankrupt me?"

"Okay since it's your mom who pays your credit card bills it'll be her filing the paperwork." Tyler pulled her closer and kissed her hard. How he ever thought he could leave her is a mystery.

"I'll buy you the world to make up for everything."

"Does it come in pink?" Caroline giggled and enjoyed the warm vibrations from Tyler's laughter.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming for me"

"I'll go anywhere in the world for you." She snuggled into his side and drifted off to sleep. Tyler joined shortly after.

Two weeks ago they were both sure they were over and now, now it was them against the world. Now they knew that they were truly in love. It's true what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.


End file.
